The Bachelor
by youcanhowever
Summary: Alice is sick of Edward's solitary life, so she takes things into her own hands. When her scheme turns out differently than anyone, even Alice, could have foreseen, what will it take for Edward to win his prize as America's newest bachelor?
1. FML

Disclaimer: I own way too many post-it notes and a fiance who is jealous of my love for Edward.

I don't own Twilight or The Bachelor.

Please don't sue me :)

* * *

I was going to kill her.

I stared at the phone in my hand, repeating the mantra over and over in my head.  
Maybe if I said it enough, I wouldn't feel this sinking, clawing tightness in my chest.

"Edward Cullen do not be such a BABY! This is a GOOD thing, a great thing! Why cant you see that?"

Oh god, I was going to be arrested for beating up someone who was barely 5 feet tall. They would never believe me when I told them how vicious my sister was. I was 27, and she was only 2 years younger than me. But sometime in that gap, she had managed to wrap our family around her little pinky finger, all the while flicking me in the eye with the other.

I was going to kill her.

I wasn't necessarily mad. She did shit like this all the time. I guess it was her way of showing me she cares. Something about her worrying about me being single for so long, which was laughable really. Its not that I couldnt get women; I went through the playboy phase in highschool, and okay, most of my first year of med-school. But I grew up, I got over it, and I don't really have time to go looking for quick fucks right when Im working 18 hour shifts at the hospital.

But to go to these lengths? And behind my back?

I was going to kill her.

Alice pulled the phone out of my hand, slinging it on the bed as she yanked my chin up.

"Now you listen here bucko: you're going to do this for several reasons, which since you are an idiot, I am going to lay out for you like the sweet sister I am."

I snorted at that.. sweet little sister my ass.

"One: you are way too old to be single. Don't give me that look, I get it, I really do.. no more fuck and chuck.. you want the real thing.. An-"

"You think Im going to find the real thing on a DATING SHOW?!"

I simultaneously wanted to laugh at her and strangle her.

"Yes, shut up. Reason two: Edward you know mom wants to see you get married, she wants grandbabies.. and Jasper and I.."

I could only sigh.. it was true. Our mother Esme had been battling cancer for a long time, and we all knew her desire to see her children as blissed out in love as she was was a major point of her determination to stick around.

"Ali.. " I sighed. She was winning the argument already, and we were only at number two.

How did Jasper do this on a daily basis?

"Shhh… okay, number three… it is an absolutely credible show. You don't even need to be your boring, intolerable self, they'll give you good lines and everything, but you still get 25 amazing women, all ready to throw themselves at your feet, are you seriously arguing.."

I let her words blend into the background of my mind. I was pretty good at that after all these years. Anyway, it didn't matter: I was going to do it. I was going to do it because she wouldn't shut up unless I did. I was going to do it because, yes, it would make my mom fucking ecstatic. But also because.. as much as I hated to admit it, a small, small part of me thought: who knows, maybe shes out there?

But I squelched that thought right where it started, because I was a fucking realist.

And I was America's next Bachelor.

_Fuck._

* * *

**Hi! This is my first story... just a little something to get my creative juices flowing. **

**I'm definitely not a writer and don't have any plans to become one, and this is kind of just something I wanted to try for fun. **

**I love reading fanfiction and thought this would be a cute idea. Basically this story started with me wanting to read a fic where Edward was on a show like the bachelor and not being able to find one that wasn't either incomplete/deserted or not to my liking.. (no offense if you have a similar story out there, Im sure it's awesome lol) **

**sooo anyway, I thought I'd write my own for kicks. We'll see how it goes :)**


	2. Grand Entrance

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Bachelor.

* * *

My palms were sweating as I rubbed them against my tuxedo pants.

That's right I was in a fucking tuxedo.

People swarmed around me, reminding me of lines, fixing my make-up (don't get me started), hooking up mics and wires and straitening and pinning. I felt like a doll.

Tonight was the night, weeks of preparation with the studio, contract deals and Alice yelling at me every time I wanted to quit. And there were a lot of times. I wasn't even excited anymore as I stood there outside the giant house that the women would stay in. The mystique was over, any hope I had of miss right squashed.

Because after countless meetings, lawyers and scripts, I finally got the whole concept behind the bachelor: I was there to put on a show.

The basic gist of what I had signed up for was as crude as it was genius. I was to meet 25 women tonight. Throughout the course of six weeks, I would narrow them down through means of set up dates, scripted rejections, and of course, perfectly timed, perfectly queued make outs.

It was degrading; it was fake; it was everything I had ever gone against, and yet here I stood, thinking about how one little pixie could wield so much power.

" Alright Mr. Cullen, the first woman will arrive soon, greet each with the same amount of enthusiasm, except for 3, 7, and the last, who you are to appear specifically interested in. Got it?"

I mumble an affirmative as everyone set up around me. Did I mention this was fake? As in, I already knew which woman were expected to win the ring. I already knew which one was to go home first, and which I would give the rose to tonight.

That's the things about reality television, they don't like surprises. Of course, they said that I had complete veto power. That, if I were so inclined, I was technically and freely able to keep whoever I wanted, though they still had to approve the ones I let go. Something about keeping good ratings around.

I just nodded and smiled, because they had given me a run-down of what was required to get on the show, and none of these women were going to make me so inclined to keep them.

At that thought the first limo pulled up. I had to admit, this part would be interesting. They had given me numbers of who they wanted to progress the furthest in the show, but as they said "to create a more realistic reaction" they never let me see the faces of the competitors.

I refused to think of them as dates or love-interests. They were competitors now doubt, and I was their prize.

The door to the limo opened and a pair of very long, very orange, and very exposed legs swung out. This first woman was tall and blonde, a complete California girl by the looks of it, and totally not my type.

"Why hello there," she purred as she sauntered up to me. I was about to respond when she grabbed my lapels and pressed her sticky lips to the corner of my mouth.

My body stiffened and I tried not to be too obvious as I pulled away and shot her my standard "I'm totally not interested smile."

"Hello to you..."

"Tanya. I just wanted to get the first kiss in, you know? Set the bar."

At that she winked and turned to go into the house; I didn't have the heart to tell her the bar she set was more like a footstool.

The next few women all appeared the same. I remembered to raise my eyebrows and appear a bit more interested in 3 and 7. It wasn't that hard. They were both beautiful women, 3 a statuesque blond, Rosalie, who shook my hand and looked me dead in the eye. She reminded me more of someone I pictured as a colleague than a potential love interest, but I could see why the studio would want me to appear interested: she had the makings of the next bachelorette.

7 confused me a little more. I couldn't understand the studio's motivation behind singling her out. She was beautiful of course. Tall with brown hair and a quiet disposition. I practically had to bend over to hear her tell me her name was Angela.

As more women filed in one after the other, I had to be remade for the last two. Apparently all the greeting was working off the pound of makeup they had on my face. Yeah, _ok_.

The 24th woman will always stick out in my mind. First: because she literally ran from the limo to my side, and second, because her dress literally exposed her tit. I wasn't even sure what to do.. I tried not to stare, I really did.. but I'm a man, and when presented with bouncing, running tits, I'm going to stare. The worst part though was when she noticed what had happened and LAUGHED. As in, didn't even really try to cover herself while she winked at me. I was so confused I didn't even register her name as she passed me and went into the house. I would just have to remember her by her crazy laugh and definitely fake tits (like I said, I could help but stare, and they were definitely fake). Not that it should surprise me.

While I was mentally calculating the ratio of fake to non-fake tits within the household (it was a very skewed number) the last limo pulled up. I remembered that I was supposed to look interested in this one, so I stood a little straighter and took my hands out of my pockets.

That looks interested right?

I really didn't have to pretend for long.

It felt like my entire being focused on the woman getting out of the car. Like I could take in multiple things simultaneously, even while being stunned. Her hair was long and brown, curling in deep waves around her face. She was small and thin, but the dress she wore hugged her curves and I felt my gut clench in response.

She thanked the doorman the held the car open for her, giving him a smile and calling him by name.

She was the most gorgeous woman I'd ever seen.

She turned and started walking my way, and I tried to remember how I was supposed to act. She had her eyes down and a scowl marred her face as she made her way to me. It seemed to take her hours to get there, and I wasn't sure if my mind was slowing the process down, or if she was actually just taking that long.

I was anxious to meet her though. I was anxious to touch her.

I got my wish a lot sooner than I would have expected though. As she closed the gap between us, her heel stuck inside the cobblestone causing her to pitch to the side. I didn't even think as I reached out to snag her waist before she fell, holding her against my chest as I set her back on the ground.

"The hell?..fucking cobblestones…" was all I heard as she regained her footing.

I felt my skin tingling everywhere it made contact with hers. I had this irrational desire to pull her closer, to close the difference between us and let my body ride this jittery high. I couldn't even hold in my laugh at her antics if I'd wanted to.

She wrenched her head up at the sound of my laugh and my eyes locked on her brown depths. I felt my breathe hitch as I realized we were still so close together, and I hoped she didn't notice how my eyes flickered down to her full lips.

I slowly released her, feeling the euphoria of her touch subside as I stepped into my own space.

"I'm so so sorry. Holy shit.. I mean crap, sorry. Man do I know how to make an entrance."

She was so cute. Her rambling and blushing giving away how embarrassed she was while her scowl and set of her shoulders only gave off defiance. It was fascinating.

"That you do," I laughed, trying to make eye contact with her again. She wouldn't look up at me, and I felt like it was going to drive me insane.

"Yeah so, I'm just going to try to go into the house now without killing myself, nice to meet you." She said and the next second she was gone, always looking down, scurrying into the lions' den.

As I lost sight of her and the production crew descended, I could think of only three things:

One: I owed my sister an apology.

Two: I was going to marry that woman.

And three: she didn't even tell me her name.


	3. Bobbles

Um, the response to this in the past hour has been... super cool. Thanks for reading guys :) I'll probably post one more chapter tonight.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Bachelor.

* * *

The director, Chris, shuffled me back to the trailer and went over the next phase of the night while someone tried to pluck at my eyebrows.

I probably left a bruise when I slapped their hand away.

"Leave them, they make him look rugged" Chris mumbled. I tried not to feel awkward.

"Alright Edward, the next few hours are pretty simple. After your introduction, don't approach any one, let them come to you. Try to get a feel for everyone. Make sure you sit in the Gazebo by the pool, facing the house. The production crew will be there, so if they need you to say a line, or rephrase something, just follow their lead. Of course you can refuse. But try to have fun with it kid, there are 15 beautiful women in there all waiting to jump on you."

I smirked and added _with their talons_ in my head.

All I could think about as I walked into the house was the brown eye beauty with two left feet. I desperately wished I knew her name, but I'd started calling her bobbles in my head since her eyes reminded me of these big brown crystal earrings my mom would wear when I was a kid. I could remember sitting in her lap staring at them reflecting the light and asking her where she got them. She'd laughed and told me that my dad thought a few baubles here and there would make her forget he always forgot to pick up his dirty clothes. I'd giggled and flicked at them, wondering if I could give her shiny things instead of cleaning my room and not understanding the level of deep love and emotional commitment that made someone want to buy beautiful things for someone else for no apparent reason.

I still didn't really understand it now.

But I did know I wanted her to seek me out; I wanted to talk to her desperately. As I stepped into the living room, the chatter of the women ceased and I couldn't even focus enough to search her out. I felt like I was under a microscope, exactly like walking into my biochem class in med school 5 minutes late and feeling the eyes all the way to my seat. Except these eyes happened to also be undressing me.

I spit out my rehearsed line, hoping I didn't sound as uncomfortable as I felt.

"Well Ladies, as you all probably know, I'm Edward Cullen the new Bachelor. I'd love to talk to each of you tonight, really get to know you as individuals, if you know what I mean. You should all know, I'm looking for love, so I'll be out by the pool if you would like to chat."

I smiled and waved, internally laughing at what a douche bag I sounded like. Really... _get to know you, if you know what I mean_... what were these writers thinking? I turned to exit the room, scanning the crowd for bobbles once more. Where was she?

I couldn't help but to feel disappointed as I made my way out to the gazebo, but the feeling quickly dissipated when I saw her sitting on the other side of the pool. I started to walk over to her but one of the assistant camera men, Emmett I think, grabbed my arm.

"Nah man, we've got to get you set up before they come swarming. Besides, no approaching them, remember? We have to cut this interview style, and if you search her out, it throws off the backdrop... singles her out, y'know?"

I did know, and I really, really wanted to single her out, but I held my tongue, following him to the gazebo while I watched her swirl her feet in the pool and sip her wine. She seemed lost in her own world with her dress hiked up to her thighs and her feet dangling in the pool. She closed her eyes as she sipped and I felt like I would literally drive myself insane trying to figure out what she was thinking.

I tried to mentally shout at her, and, as if by the same power that took me over when she stepped out of the limo, her dark eyes suddenly locked on mine.

I expected her to smile. I expected her to get up and come over to where I sat on the gazebo.

I_ at least_ expected a wave.

Instead, I got what I could only interpret as an eyebrow lift, before she lowered her eyes and stood.

In the time it took me to realize I was just staring at her, She had managed to grab her shoes and her wine glass, letting her dress fall back into place before walking back into the house without a glance back.

I blinked. Was I completely deluded in my obsession with her? Maybe what I had imagined as some instant connection was actually me being completely creepy. I tried to think back to her entrance, tried to look for some reaction that would have shown her interest, but all I could remember was her embarrassment and endearingly fowl mouth. But was it embarrassment for her stumble? _or for the way that I was maybe possibly eye-fucking her_?

I didn't have time to figure it out.

The first woman, the chick that had kissed me to earn that very epithet, came sauntering over, placing herself practically in my lap as she smiled.

"Tanya." I smiled, and her face lit up as she made herself comfortable in my personal space.

I had a list of questions I was supposed to refer to in the "getting to know you" interviews, and I stuck to them like a life saver. I learned her age: 23, her hometown: LA, and her profession: pornstar, or at least... that's what I inferred from "short film actress." I tried to remain attentive and focused and not let my extreme discomfort at her invasion of my person be too noticeable. I couldn't really help the sigh of relief that escaped when she exited the gazebo though.

Emmett being the apparently supportive person that he is, laughed at me and smiled.

"1 down, 24 to go."

I just grimaced.

The night continued as such. In the past, I'd always been called out on my standoffish behavior, and many a woman had been quick to call me an inconsiderate ass hole, but that was usually after I had turned them down. I just wasn't good with mingling or pretending to enjoy someone's company when I didn't, and for some reason everything these women did seemed to either make me extremely uncomfortable or decidedly pissed.

I was finishing up 'bouncing silcone's' interview when Emmett called me on my shit.

"Dude, I have to tell you... for someone who's sole purpose is to hook up with various women thrown at your feet, you kind of look like each of them ran over your dog."

I tried to appear sheepish, not even buying it myself.

"Is it that obvious man? I'll try to lighten up... I'm just not really feeling any of them, you know?"

I let my eyes stray to where bobbles had previously been sitting and imagined just what I wanted to be _feeling_ tonight.

"Whatever you say man, I guess I cant really blame you since- _holy shit_."

I removed myself from my not so innocent mental images of bobbles to see what the hell Emmett's problem was. He was frozen mid-camera set up with his jaw hanging open. I turned to see what had turned this giant into a silent trout and saw Rosalie walking toward the gazebo. Her dress hugged her curves and she walked up to us like she owned the world and everyone in it. I kind of felt like a little kid in trouble watching the principle walk down the hall. Yikes.

"Uh.. Emmett man, you want me to leave you and Rosalie alone for a minute?"

I smirked at him, waiting for him to answer, but he continued to gape at the blond dominatrix.

"Emmett?"

"Huh? Who? What?"

He snapped his head around, and stared at me for all of two seconds before his eyes immediately drifted back to her.

"Rosalie? The woman you currently have undressed and lying across your bed in your mind right now?"

He smiled and shrugged as she made her way onto the gazebo and sat down beside me.

I learned a lot about Rosalie in our short interview. She was 25 and was about to graduate law school. She was from Seattle and we spent most of the time talking about mutual places of interest within the city. I found myself enjoying her conversation and the feeling of being intimidated by her slowly eased as we chatted, though I still wouldn't want to go head to head with her on any day of the week.

As the interview ended and Mike called cut, her smile fell as she zeroed Emmett with a deadly gaze.

"What?" She snapped, and I thanked the stars I wasn't on the receiving end of that glare.

Poor Emmett just continued to stare at her.

"Look asshole, if you want to eye fuck me, at least be a little subtle about it. You may be part giant, but obviously that trait has nothing to do with the size of your brain, and don't even think I wont have your balls underneath my heel if you don't stop."

Emmett's face lit up into a smile and he shrugged, "You shouldn't tease a guy if you don't plan on following through."

Rosalie huffed before storming away.

"I think I'm in love," was all he said.

I looked at Emmett like he was crazy which... after that, I was almost positive was true.

After that the night began to fade fast. By the end, I felt like I talked to every single woman in the room except the one I wanted to talk to, which was blatantly true, since bobbles had yet to show up for an interview.

"Alright two more, they must not realize you're free... we'll go get them."

I nodded to the camera guy, Mike as he sent one of his lackeys to round up the stragglers. I felt like my heart was in my throat as he returned with bobbles herself.

She had her shoes in her hand, and I guessed that they had been the cause of her struggles with the "fucking cobblestones" because as she approached me now, I couldn't help but notice the graceful movement of her hips and the hypnotizing dip at the small of her back as she sat beside me, tucking her feet under her. My dick may have also noticed her dress was backless.

"Hi." She said and I felt my whole face smile. Her eyes locked on mine and I thought I saw them widen imperceptibly, but I didn't want to credit too much to that. I needed to get a reaction out of her.

"Well hello there bobbles." I said with a smile, leaning towards her unconsciously.

Her face screwed up into an adorable pout as she registered my nickname.

"Bobbles?"

"Yes, bobbles. You never told me your real name."

"Oh shi—shoot I didn't, did I? Isabella… Bella Swan. Nice to meet you."

"Edward Cullen," I said as I took her offered hand. It was tiny in mine, and I felt a spark shoot all the way up my arm as I made contact with her skin, like my entire being had just been plugged in and turned up. I couldn't tell if she felt it or not, but I thought I felt her hand tighten around mine and her breathing pick up. God I hoped she felt it.

Some part of my brain remembered that we were being filmed, but I couldn't for the life of me remember the questions I had just spent the last two hours asking every other girl. Fuck it I thought as I reluctantly let go of her hand.

"So Bella, that was quite an entrance you made, do you make a habit of falling into the arms of everyone you meet?"

I meant it to be joking. But the blush that covered her face made me feel both giddy and guilty at the same time. It was a strange mix of emotions.

"Um.. no."

"So you didn't have you're entrance planned? No stunt to set you apart from the others?" I teased, thinking back to silicone tit's entrance fail.

"No," she said, almost sounding irritated. Her eyes met mine full force as a spark I had yet to see behind them seemed to burn into me.

"Nothing about _me_ is scripted."

I didn't know what to say to that. A week ago, I could have agreed, but really I'd just spent the entire night reading off a script.

"Hmm well then this should be an interesting experience for the both of us shouldn't it?" I said, trying to lighten the mood.

I felt like there was a wall between us, and suddenly I was determined to tear through it.

"So where are you from bobbles?"

"Why are you calling me bobbles?" She asked, completely ignoring my question. I smirked.

"Ah ah ah, my time to ask the questions."

"Hmm fine. I'm from Washington, Seattle."

I gave myself a mental high five for being from the same area as her. Not that I was getting ahead of myself or anything.

"Hmm interesting indeed. I happen to be a fellow north-westerner."

I thought I saw a hint of a smile ghost her lips before she took a sip of her wine. I wanted to get her to open up to me, but it felt forced with the cameras rolling two feet away and her avoiding my gaze. I tried again to get a reaction from her.

"So, any criminal record I should know about?"

"Aha no. Not even close." She smirked down into her wine glass, and I figured that was better than an eyebrow lift.

"No speeding tickets? No run ins with the long arm of the law at all?" I asked, goading her.

Her smirk grew and she looked at me with a ridiculously cute mischievous look in her eyes before she said:

"My father is the chief of police, does that count?"

I'm sure she got the desired effect, watching as the blood ran out of my face while I thought about meeting her dad only to be shot.

He could do it, no one would even question it.

"Touché," I said, trying to start off where I stopped; _I_ was supposed to be getting the reactions. How was she turning the tables so quickly.

"So what do you do, bobbles?"

"Are you ever going to tell me what that means?"

I smirked and felt a little more on even footing. Her dad may be a gun-carrying, enforcer of the law, but I reminded myself I was a perfectly respectable citizen, minus the speeding tickets I occasionally got but always paid. I felt marginally better.

"Yes, no, maybe. But if I remember correctly, I just asked you a question. And it is my turn to ask the questions."

"Hmph. Fine. I'm an archivist at the Seattle public Library."

This immediately peaked my interest. I had been there before, multiple times, since Alice had moved in with Jasper. How had I missed her?

"Really, and how long have you archived for?"

She rolled her eyes at my lame excuse for a joke but smiled a little. that little twitch of her lips at my lame humor and I felt fucking ecstatic.

"Not long at all, I just graduated with my masters, so only for about six months now."

"How old are you bobbles?"

Again she scowled at the nickname, though now she had officially entered my being as bobbles. She was Bella and Isabella and Bobbles and beautiful and everything she said fascinated me.

"25."

How had she graduated with a master's degree at 24? She was smart, of course she was. Had I not learned by now she was fucking perfect.

"Mm beauty and brain, I don't see that very often."

I expected her blush this time, and I wasn't disappointed. I didn't expect her to look so embarrassed though. Obviously the people in her life were not complimentary enough

I vowed to change that.

I was gearing up to ask her more question when Mike opened his fucking mouth

"Alright sweet cheeks times up, bring in the next one."

I wanted to punch him for talking to her like that, but even more so for the fact that he just treated her like just another girl. She wasn't, and she shouldn't feel that way, but as I turned to tell her goodbye she was already halfway down the gazebo steps, being replaced by one of the blondes I had forgotten the name of.

I tried to fake my way through the next ten minutes of this last interview.

Jessica, as it turned out her name was, was very happy to be last, as in: she flat out told me she waited so that she could be last. I just smiled and refrained from telling her that order was not helping her case anymore than the fact that she kept slapping my arm and laughing after everything I said.

"So where are you from?"

Slap.

"What do you do?"

Slap.

Why the hell she felt it necessary to hit me, I don't know, but by the end of the interview I was out of patience and possibly bruised. I bid my adieu quickly and walked with Emmett toward the house, but not without noticing that Jessica hung back with Mike, and that he was getting a few slaps and maniacal laughs of his own. _Figures_.

"Alright Edward, that's a wrap for today, feel free to hang out or mingle, but I wouldn't bother. We're going to have the girls in and out of personal interviews most of the night and we'll film the rose ceremony tomorrow night, but there is a wet bar. Any way, you know where you're staying. See you in the morning."

Emmett led the camera crew shut into the house, presumably to interview the ladies about their first impression of me or some shit. I didn't really care at this point. My head was pounding and all I wanted was to crawl into my bed.

The last thing I saw before I passed out for the night, were big brown eyes.


	4. Of Dreams and Grandbabies

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Bachelor.

* * *

Her hands were _so_ warm as she slid them up my chest, the electricity sparking every nerve on my body as she ground her hot little hips down onto me.

_Fuck she was killing me_.

I slid my hands up her sides, moaning as she leaned down to lick and suck at my neck. Our panting mixed in the air as our bodies writhed together. I felt like my skin was vibrating.

"Mm, Edward." She moaned as I cupped her breasts and pushed my cock up into her. I was desperate to feel her, all of her.

"Bella," I groaned as she pushed down onto me and my entire body buzzed.

I moaned and thrust back, my eyes closing and my desire heightening as the buzzing sound escalated. It started to drown out her moans and I couldn't figure out where it was coming from.

"Bella?" I questioned as the vibration between us got worse, but when I opened my eyes I was met with the ceiling of my bungalow and no Bella.

_Fuck,_ I thought as I reached over to silence my vibrating phone. It was Alice. I was not talking to my sister with raging morning wood brought on by an explicit dream of a certain brown eyed goddess. No way in hell.

I threw my body back down on the bed and tried to calm myself down. I was sorely tempted to take matters into my own hand—literally—but I knew I'd feel like a cad afterwards.

_You barely know this woman._

I tried to repeat this fact over and over in my mind, but I just couldn't buy it. True, I barely knew her, but I felt more connected to her already than I had with any woman in the past.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

I groaned as my phone started vibrating again and I reached over to answer it.

"Alice can't you fucking call a man when he's awake like a normal human being?"

"Edward Anthony Cullen you had better watch your language."

"Oh shi—shoot Ma, I'm sorry. I thought you were Alice."

"Much better," she laughed, and I realized belatedly she'd pretty much been fucking with me.

"How are you doing honey? I just wanted to call and check in."

"Good ma, just about to go to the production briefing for the day, gonna find out what they're making me do today." I tried not to sound as depressed about it as I was, but obviously failed.

"Aw honey, it can't be that bad, you didn't like any of the women?"

I hesitated for a minute too long and Esme jumped on me. I should have known, she always could call me out on something before I even knew it myself.

"Ohhh who is she Edward? Oh is she nice? I bet she's beautiful, but then you never were one to just look at how a woman looked. I can't wait to meet her! Have you talked about children yet? She does want children right? Oh Carlisle dear, Edward's finally going to give us grandbabies!"

I chuckled as I heard my dad mumble a "that's nice darling" in the background, obviously still asleep, while my mother continued to rave about my future children with Bella. Sometimes it was so easy to see where Alice got her crazy from.

"Mom. Ma! Slow down. I haven't even said if there was a woman or not."

"Oh I'm sorry dear. I'm just so excited. So… tell me about her."

And so I did. I found myself spilling my guts to my Ma like I was 13 again and crushing on Samantha Wielder in middle school only so much more. I told her about Bella, and how drawn I was to her. I told her everything I'd learned in our short interview and that I was desperate to get to know her. I complained about the not exactly warm and fuzzy reception I'd received from her and basically whined to my Ma like old times. Some things never change.

"Oh dear," she said in a much more subdued voice, "it _will_ all work out, though. Edward I have a feeling about this one."

"Now you sound like Alice," I chuckled as I thought of my sister's _feelings_ she sometimes got. Most of the time they were right though, and I'd learned to never bet against Alice.

"Thanks ma. I really hope so."

"Alright honey. Well your father and I send our love. Go sweep your Bella off her feet."

"Bye ma." I chuckled as I closed the phone and groaned, rolling out of bed.

I shuffled over to the bathroom to get ready for them to completely make me over into "Edward Cullen: The Bachelor." Staring into the mirror, I had to admit, the accommodations were_ nice_.

The layout of the houses we were staying in was pretty simple. The women were staying in the largest, which included the room for the 'ceremonies' and a pool with a pool bar. Leading from the pool was a small tree covered path that split in two directions. Veer left and you ended up in a parking lot full of the trailers housing all of the staff and camera crew. Veer right, and you found my bungalow.

As far as set ups go, it was pretty sweet. Walking up from the pathway, one reached a large open patio with a hammock and outdoor fire place. The entire front of the first floor was glass, and looking into it presented the very open first floor. A state of the art kitchen area was split from the living room by a granite counter and bar stools. The living room housed a giant sofa that looked like it could fit every contestant on it plus half the crew. Up the stairs found a large loft area with a master bedroom than opened onto a beautiful balcony that overlooked the ocean. It even had a hot tub.

But by far the best part of the set up: no cameras.

As part of my contract, I agreed that I would not abuse the power if they agreed not to make my living area part of the show. I just needed some place I could be myself, because there wasn't going to be much of that for the next few weeks.

I brushed my teeth and shaved before walking back into the bedroom. It was dominated by a large California King bed in the center of the room. Everything was bright and white and beachy.

I walked over to the giant balcony that opened off the side of the room, breathing in the beach air and trying to calm down. I was just going to get through this, play all my cards right and do everything they wanted with little input.

Yet, as soon as those thoughts hit me, _she_ appeared in my mind.

Bella was definitely a complication, but in the best of ways. I felt an inexplicable draw to her, and she was without a doubt the most desirable woman I had ever met. But goddamn could I have met her at a worse time? I was _contractually obligated_ to spend time with 24 other women. How the fuck was I supposed to capture Bella's heart in the process?

It didn't help that she refused to even look at me most of the time. I mean: what the hell?

I began forming some kind of plan in mind. I _would_ single her out, and if the producers had a problem with it then fuck them. It also occurred to me that she was one of the women I was originally supposed to show an interest in anyway, so maybe I could pull this off. If only I could gauge her interest.

I sighed as I thought about what today would hold. I knew from the filming schedule they gave out that we were shooting the first group date today and then the first rose ceremony tonight. I found it a little strange to shoot out of order like that, especially since when it aired it would appear the rose ceremony followed directly after the interviews we did last night, but really, who the hell was I to tell them how to film this shindig. I was their puppet.

In the back of my mind, I knew was being a melodramatic prick. I reasoned with myself that I'd earned a little wallow time though. I mean, I had been sexually assaulted at least twice last night.

Eventually after many mental pep talks and superfluous wallowing I made my way to the lot where I was told to meet Emmett around 10. He was standing holding a box of doughnuts in one hand and a clip board in the other.

"Nice breakfast." I said, laughing at him as he shrugged and popped one of the full sized doughnuts into his mouth like it was any other bite size food.

"Alright Edward," Emmett started and I tried not to notice how he talked around his mouth full of Krispy Kreme. "We've sent word to the ladies, today is your first date, and it's gonna be a good one."

He actually winked at me before turning to direct his crew into position as we walked toward the main house.

I had been briefed earlier on the context of the date, but not on the content. They apparently wanted a "genuine reaction" to who had been chosen and what we were doing, and I didn't have the energy to tell them the only reaction they were going to get was a sigh.

Maybe they'd get a grimace if Jessica or the other girl who grabbed me last night were coming.

_Or maybe they'll get a hell of a reaction if Bella is coming. _I thought but quickly shoved that aside. No need to get my hopes up.

I knocked on the door as the camera panned around me, taking in my "nervousness." I tried not the roll my eyes, really I did.

The door swung open to reveal the woman who reminded me of one of the executives at the hospital, Rosalie. I remembered that I'd enjoyed our conversation last night, so the smile on my face wasn't as forced as it could have been. I still spit out my lines like a good little puppet.

I also wondered where Bella was.

"Hello there beautiful, I come bearing news."

She smirked at me and opened to door wider, and I got the distinct feeling that she knew exactly how much I wasn't exactly _in_ to being America's bachelor. Oops.

It didn't escape my notice that her smirk quickly changed into a scowl as her eyes paused and lingered on Emmett, not that he would have noticed. He was too busy looking at her tits.

I coughed a little and kept the game going while smirking at her a little myself.

"Could you gather all the lovely ladies into the living room for me?"

She nodded, still glaring at Emmett before turning and walking up the stairs.

Once everyone was gathered in the living room, one of the production assistants Tyler went over how the scene we were about to shoot would go while multiple make up artists fluffed and primped the girls and a set designer arranged how they sat. It was all so tedious.

The date was set up pretty simply. We would be having a picnic lunch, and then going to see a 'mystery performer'. I was pretty uninformed on the whole thing, but honestly, I didn't care.

Tyler handed me an envelope and went over what I was about to say as I pulled out the card and read off who would be accompanying me on the first group date. As he backed away and the cameras started rolling, I focused on delivering my lines and tried not to look at how fucking gorgeous Bella looked sitting 10 feet from me.

I couldn't, however, hide the stupid shit-eating grin I wore when I read off the name "Isabella" on the group date card.

_Hell yes_.


	5. I Will Possess Your Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Bachelor.

* * *

As we piled into the limo, I tried my best to snag the seat next to Bella, but my theory of her avoidance was only furthered when she sandwiched herself between Irina and the farthest wall, leaving me stuck between Rosalie and my assaulter from last night, Jessica.

_Damn_.

The driver pulled out of the lot and I felt Jessica's hand sliding up my pants leg.

"Oh Eddie, I'm so glad you chose us for the date tonight, I just knew I made an impression."

I tried to pry her claw off of my thigh and cringed as she scooted closer. I didn't really know what to say, since obviously I hadn't picked who was going on the date. She had to know that right? As it turned out, Rosalie ended up saving me the trouble.

"Jessica darling, were you not just in the room with the rest of us when we learned who was going from the _sealed envelope_? You might want to call your plastic surgeon hun, you might be having a reaction to the silicone that affects you memory."

Jessica gave Rosalie what I could only describe as a "I'm looking happy for the cameras right now but I will kill you in your sleep" smile and the tension rocketed inside the limo. I was just happy she took her hand off my leg.

I spent the rest of the ride trying to catch Bella's eye while some of the production crew went over the scenes we'd be staging at the picnic with the other girls. A few times Bella would turn to listen if one of the camera guys directed something at her, but she seemed totally uninterested and in her own head the whole ride. I'd never wanted to read minds more in my entire life.

The picnic lunch went by spectacularly quickly, in that I spent most of it spitting off lines to the girls in front of the camera. When we first sat down I was instructed to pull Rosalie to the side and we went through the very tedious task of creating 'a moment' for the crew. By the end of it we were both laughing at each others "smolder" so hard that Mike finally yelled cut and that they'd just piece it in editing. I rolled my eyes at Rosalie and wondered what exactly they were going to create from our sarcastic smolders and eventual snorts of laughter.

As I made my way back to the picnic setting I saw the seat next to bobbles was unoccupied and I may or may not have practically run to get to it. It earned me a raised eyebrow and a smirk from Rose, to which I responded by pointedly looking over at Emmett and then back to her.

That got me a huff.

I spent the rest of the picnic attempting to make small talk with Bella and failing miserably. Any time i would speak Jessica or Irina or even Rose would answer me. I think Bella said a total of 5 words the entire picnic, and by the end I was ready to pull my hair out.

We gathered back into the limo to ride over to our 'mysterious musical performance' and once again Bella ignored me and sat as far away from possible. I just attempted to not let my misery show too much.

As we arrived at what looked like vacant warehouse and entered the building, my excitement level perked up a bit when I looked around. It was set up like a small concert venue, and as I scanned the stage, I immediately recognized the lead singer for Death Cab, one of my favorite bands.

Maybe this night wouldn't suck after all.

I heard a small gasp and looked over to see Bella beaming at the stage, slightly rocking forward. Her eyes were bright and excited and I realized this was the first time I had seen her smile. It was mesmerizing.

Too bad she caught me completely staring at her like an idiot and blushed before looking at the ground. The other contestants had walked up to the stage, speculating who the band was, obviously not recognizing Ben Gibbard setting up the microphone. _Idiots_.

"Are you a fan?" I asked Bella; hoping to draw her out, maybe even get some eye contact.

I didn't want to push it though.

"Hell yes. I can't believe how amazing this is going to be! Oh I hope they play something off Transatlanticism... Jesus I can't believe this is actually happening I was definitely not..." she cut off, flushing and smiled shyly at her small fan girl moment. I didn't tell her how her excitement just made her more beautiful and that my heart was actually racing from the mere fact that she'd said more than 5 words to me.

"Yeah," I said, leading her closer to the stage while I hovered as close as I thought she'd let me.

"It's pretty much one of my favorite albums ever too." I smiled down at her, catching her eye as she smiled back. We both turned to the stage as Ben Gibbard finished setting up and took his stool. He introduced him and the band simply, stating that they were going to play a small set before taking requests. As he explained that they were chosen because they were a favorite of mine, every woman except for bobbles whipped their head around to face me. And as the opening lines of Talking Bird started, I felt Jessica grip my arms and yank me into hers.

"Ohmigawd Eddie, this is totally one of my favorite bands too. Dan Libbard is such a genius; you _have_ to dance with me!"

I couldn't even get the look off my face that I'm sure just screamed bullshit. I mean 5 minutes ago she was putting money on the fact it was Enrique Ingladeus or something. Who the fuck was she kidding? I heard a snicker and looked over to make eye contact with Bella who quickly looked away. She was leaned against the front of the stage, swaying slightly to the beat with a beautiful smile on her face. It actually could have been a smirk.

I went to remove Jessica's talons but Emmett clapped me on the shoulder and shook his head subtly, motioning for us to dance off in the center of the floor. I did my best no to look miserable.

The rest of the set was spent in a similar fashion: a few dances with Jessica, a couple songs with Irina, the last few of the set with Rosalie. I was desperate to dance with Bella, but she never came to me. I stole glances at her almost constantly, and she appeared completely absorbed in the songs.

The music ended and I walked Rosalie back to the stage as the singer bent to his mic.

"Alright, any requests?"

I motioned to him and requested a few off Transatlanticism, making sure he ended on a specific song I had in mind for Bella.

I walked up behind her as the music started and caught the giant smile on her face. She turned to me and mouthed "thank you," but I wasn't letting her off that easy.

"Dance with me," I said as I took her hand leading her out to the middle of the dance floor. She just pursed her lips and nodded, and I made a mental note that music may just be the key to bobble's affections.

Dancing with her was probably the most enjoyable experience of my life. My hand rested on her tiny waste, and I held her other hand close to my shoulder, pulling her into me. She felt so small and fragile in my hands, but the electricity and heat radiating off her body made me feel like the weak one. She rested her head on my shoulder to look at the stage as we danced to one, two, and then more songs. I never wanted it to end.

"Alright folks, this last song of the night is a specific request by your very own Bachelor."

The girls in the front squealed and continued doing whatever they were doing while I was in what I firmly felt as the 'Bella bubble'.

I looked down at bobbles as she looked up at me with a slight smile, but I watched as her eyes grew wide as the opening lines of the song surrounded us. She gasped as her eyes seemed to question me but I just pulled her body closer into mine and hummed along as the lyrics started, trying to get her to draw the same parallels as I did between us and the song wrapping around the room.

"This isn't from Transatlanticism..." she mumbled into my chest, and I couldn't help but chuckle at her. She was right: it wasn't.

"Sorry to disappoint," I chuckled and she let out a nervous giggle before whispering: "Is that even possible?" into my shoulder.

I felt like my face was going to crack open from the smile I wore for the rest of the song.

* * *

**Okay, So the song they were listening to was 'I will possess your heart'. Look it up, it's super sweet. I kind of liked not putting it in there explicitly so if you have another song that you'd prefer to picture them dancing to you could go with it. **

**(anyone going with Marvin Gaye's ****_Lets Get It On_****? lol )**

**Also... the amount of people actually reading this is both terrifying and awesome. It makes me want to go back and edit and revise what I've posted (and I will probably do that just FYI).**

**Anyway, thanks for viewing and caring to follow this little tale... The whole story is pretty much floating around in my head and I've got an outline, soo... depending upon what my schedule looks like I should have it completed in about 2 weeks with around 25 chapters.**

**Also, My fiance says I make Edward sound like a chick in his mind and that he should talk about Bella's ass more. I don't know if that's true or not, but I love sensitive Edward and I told my man that was the very reason I'd leave him for Edward if he were real. He wasn't happy :)**


	6. What the hell?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Bachelor.

* * *

As the concert ended and Bella pulled away from me, I tried to think of a good word to describe how I felt.

Ecstatic?

Fucking electrified?

It was all relative, but regardless… I felt great.

Emmett came and grabbed Bella away for an interview before I could speak to her after the dance and at the same time Tyler led Rosalie and I over to the side so that I could give her the rose. They'd told me from the beginning that she was to get the one on one rose and filming the hand off took less time than I thought.

Apparently my after-dancing-with-Bella-glow came across on film nicely. Who'd have thought?

With that finished, I turned to go find my bobbles only to see her walking out the door towards the limo. The rest of us followed after, but I was shocked and more than a little disappointed to see that Bella had taken her same stance by the wall and hadn't made eye contact with me.

_What the hell?_

The ride back to the mansion was filled with Jessica rambling about how 'awesome' and 'fly' she thought the music was and Rosalie pointedly being a bitch. I was starting to like her more and more, and I thought she'd be great to have around when Alice was being a pest.

But for the entire ride I couldn't get my head wrapped around Bella's behavior. What had changed between the dance and now? Because obviously somewhere between inferring that it 'wasn't possible' for me to disappoint and getting into the car, I was back to being excluded from the Bella bubble. And I was not happy about it.

As we pulled up at the mansion and everyone filed out of the car, I waited by the door until bobbles stepped out before I pulled her over to the side. She looked shocked at first and quickly withdrew her hands from mine before taking a step back from where I'd pulled her close to me.

"What?" she asked harshly while looking at the ground, and I was more than a little speechless as what to say.

"I just wanted to talk to you. After the dance…"

She huffed and rolled her eyes flippantly before returning them to look somewhere in the direction of my elbow.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Who knew Death Cab could make people lose their minds?" she laughed nervously and took another step back.

"Huh, I don't think…" I started to disagree but she cut me off.

"Look, I get it ok? No hard feelings… I am totally fine with going home." She said with a forced ease before turning and walking towards the house

I stood there blinking like an idiot for a beat too long, and she was gone.

_Going home!? What the hell?_

I couldn't wrap my mind around how she came to that conclusion. If anything, it would have made more sense for her to call me a creepy stalker.

I slowly made my way into the house where the girls were gradually congregating in the main area, dressed in the same eveningwear from the night before to help with 'continuity.' I was ushered to a side room where they dressed me in the same tuxedo from last night and styled my hair before slathering my face with makeup.

I let them.

I felt numb, like I couldn't wrap my mind around what had just happened. Where had that even come from? Was she upset I gave the rose to Rosalie? But that couldn't be it… she knew as well as I did that the producers told me who to give it to. What had she said? _Death cab made her lose her mind_? So our pretty fucking awesome moment if I do say so myself, was, to her, a lapse in sanity?

Again, what the hell?

Before I knew it, I found myself standing in the open area to the left of the main space where all the girls were gathering, muttering under my breathe about a certain brown eyed woman determined to drive me insane. I was definitely not paying attention to my surroundings, but something made me look up at exactly the moment bobbles started to descend the stairs and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

She was fucking exquisite.

She was wearing the same dark evening gown she wore last night, and it did things to my heart rate that probably weren't medically sound for someone of my age and health.

She was wearing those heels again, and I could hear her muttering at the stairs as she slowly descended, never taking her eyes off her feet. I couldn't help but smile at her adorable antics and stare at how beautiful she looked, even with the confusion around her swimming in my head.

We gathered in the rose ceremony room with all the girls on one side and me on the other with my handy dandy note card listing the names I would call in the order I would call them. I noticed they'd placed Bella last for some reason, and it suddenly hit me what I could do to contradict her very wrong notion that I wanted her to leave.

The host quickly ran through the rules of 'the first rose ceremony' simply stating that 10 of the 25 women would not be called and would be asked to leave. I didn't really listen as he babbled on, and soon they were cueing me to begin reading the list. I looked down and saw Jessica written first before picking up the rose.

I sucked in a big breathe of air and stared straight at bobbles. She was scowling at the ground, seemingly oblivious to the entire ceremony, and it felt like it took forever for her to notice the silence of the room and look up, only to meet my gaze. I blew out my breath and smiled at her before saying "Isabella" loud and clear.

She blinked once before a beautiful blush lit her cheeks and what I would call a reluctant smile graced her face, even though she obviously tried to suppress it. I felt my grin grow.

Of course then stupid Emmett had to go and ruin the moment.

"Hey Edward, you have to go down the list man. Re-tape."

We went through it again, and I diligently stuck to the list. When I finally reached Bella's name, I decided to have a little fun with her.

"And the last rose for the night goes to… Bob… Bella."

She effectively made her way over to me, the scowl on her face making me chuckle. As I handed her the rose I leaned into her ear and brushed her hair to the side of her neck, hearing her breath hitch as I did.

"You're not going anywhere bobbles," I whispered in her ear, and I pulled back to see her cheeks flood with color and hear her sigh. She just looked at me, and I couldn't for the life of me tell what she was thinking.

But I was determined to find out.

* * *

**Well, Edward's clueless and Bella's moody and neither of them are on the same page. What else is new in fanfiction? ;)**

**Anyway, it may seem like their relationship is moving fast, (or at least it will after this chapter lol).. and really, that's because it is. To me, Edward and Bella getting together is totally inevitable, and while some fics do an awesome job of dragging out the suspense, this wont be one of them. **

**A little open communication between two people who just want the other person can do wonders lol. **

**Anyway, just a warning for people expecting a mega-fic.**

**But yeah, thanks again for all the views guys... never expected that so quickly!**


	7. Clearing The Air

"Motherfuck."

After ten minutes of searching, I was annoyed. How the hell could there be no alcohol in this entire bungalow?

I really wanted a drink right about now.

I had been so determined to talk to bobbles after the rose ceremony, but before I could even step off the pedestal Tyler was directing me over to the side to talk about some kind of re-shoot we needed to take of me meeting the host. By the time all that bullshit was taken care of, Bella was nowhere to be seen.

So yeah, I was determined to talk to her, but it looked like I was going to be waiting a while. We had the next day off from filming, and I couldn't think of a way to sneak into the mansion without being accosted by one of the other women.

Where the fuck was the alcohol?

I suddenly remembered the stocked pool bar at the girls' house.

"Fuck it," I muttered as I pulled on my shoes. I should be able to get in and grab a bottle of anything before anyone noticed me. They were all inside anyway.

I made my way to the pool faster than I thought. The houses weren't that far apart, only a couple minutes' walk, but it still seemed faster than when I left. I stuck to the shadows around the pool, trying to sneak over to the bar without drawing attention to myself when I heard clinking glass. I scanned the pool and immediately zeroed in on Bella. She was in the same position she had been in that first night, only her wine glass had been replaced by scotch, and her dress was now a sweater that hung off her shoulder and some shorts that made my mouth water. I tried not to stare but I couldn't even stop myself if I tried as I made my way over to her.

"Care to share?" I asked as I kicked off my shoes beside her.

She didn't answer me, only watched as I rolled the legs of the sweats I changed into up to my knees. I plopped down next to her and let my legs drop into the water next to hers, and all the while she just watched me.

"Bella?"

"Hmm? Oh right, scotch?" she offered, holding out the bottle.

"Gladly," I smiled and took the bottle from her, before plucking the glass out of her hand as well and pouring more than a few fingers. She scowled as I took a large drink from her glass before setting it between us.

"I did ask you to share…" I said, enjoying the buzz from the liquor and the water from the pool and the current I felt radiating off her body.

She just shook her head and stared at my feet

"You have amazing feet." she said. She didn't sound drunk at all, but then I couldn't imagine why she would comment on my feet.

"Yeah?" I chuckled, tapping my foot against hers in the water, "Well yours are pretty damn cute."

She giggled before she could stop herself and I thought it was probably the best sound in the world. Entirely carefree and natural and all the better because I inspired it, but it only made me think back to today-how closed off she was and her confusing words at the end.

I suppose she was thinking the same thing, because something seemed to sober her up as she stared down at our feet.

"Hey, can we talk about today…?" I started, wondering if she was even willing to go there.

"What about it?" she mumbled as she took a gulp of her drink.

Well…to start with—you were distant for most of it. I didn't like it. But then we danced and… afterwards? What's wrong beautiful?" I'd noticed that as I'd talked her face had grown darker.

"Look, you don't have to do that," she finally huffed and looked me dead in the eye.

"Do what?"

"Placate me, or whatever it is you think you're doing. I'm not into polyamory, and we both know I'm not beautiful, so I don't really see why the fuck you're screwing around with me. You do realize no one's filming this right?"

Her words stunned me.

"Look Bella…"

"Nuhuh, don't 'look Bella' me, I'm not here to date you. I'm not here to be famous, or to be the next bachelorette, or what the fuck ever. I'm here because my family signed me up, and I'm too much of a fucking push over to tell them no, so can we please just drop this fucking act, because unlike you I didn't memorize those lines they gave me, and I don't have any fucking energy to adlib tonight. You literally exhaust me."

I was gaping, too shocked to stop her as she started to stand, but I reached out blindly and wrapped my fingers around her calf while I tried to think of what I could say, how I could salvage this.

"Do you feel that?"

It was the first question that came to mind. The only thing I could ask, since it was the only thing I could think about when I touched her. Why couldn't she see that? I looked up at her as she bit her lip, staring at my hand around her calf. I squeezed gently and the thrilling zoom of electricity shot into my body at an even higher rate.

"Do you know what I'm talking about?"

I wanted her to know. She had to feel this. If she could feel this she could get past everything else. All the bullshit we were undoubtedly going to have to face. If she could just see that none of it was a line.

I stared up at her as her eyes drifted from my hand to my face. They lingered on my jaw before locking onto mine. I felt myself being pulled into them, my hand around her leg the only tether I had left to where we were. _Please._

She nodded slowly, biting on her bottom lip, and it felt like all the air left my lungs at once.

"I'm not spitting lines here bobbles. I'm not adlibbing either. I'm just here, with you, wanting a drink because I've dealt with this stupid as shit show all day dreading it and acting and hating every second- faking every second- except when I was with you. I don't know where you got the idea that I was faking anything with you from, because anyone with eyes can see how differently I look at you than any of those other women in that house. I just want to talk okay, just stop trying to push me away for five fucking seconds and maybe…" I trailed off, not exactly wanting to get into all the maybes that had run through my mind.

Her eyes were wide and her breathing unsteady as she slowly sat back down next to me; I hoped that she believed me.

"Why do you call me bobbles?"

I smiled at the unexpected question and nudged her foot with mine.

"I don't think you'll like my answer."

She just looked up at me and nodded, handing me the glass.

"Well, you did bobble on those heels a lot," I said before taking a sip of my drink, enjoying the way she scowled and punched my leg a little too hard. I decided to put her out of her misery.

"But that's not the reason."

Her eyes found mine and again I was lost in them, struggling to remember what I was telling her.

I raised my hand up and let my thumb sweep under her eyelashes as I noticed something that didn't strike me until now: she wasn't wearing makeup. None that I could see anyway. I probably had on more tonight than she did, and I smiled to myself at the small irony.

"It's your eyes, really… they just, well my mom used to have these earrings, she wore them all the time, said they were her happy earrings, anyway, I can remember sitting on her lap and playing with them, watching the light shine off them. I guess your eyes just remind me of them, you know? They were brown and big and shiny and I don't know... it's a little silly."

I felt stupid after I lay out all the reasons for her nickname but as I met her eyes, I could see something shining there that wasn't before. Like maybe the wall was down for once or at least starting to be.

"You asked me before if I could feel it too, can you tell me what you meant?"

She nudged my shoulder against hers and I struggled to try to put into words what I didn't know.

"I don't know Bella… it's like, when you touch me, or I touch you, or our skin just comes into contact… but then, that's a bad way to start because I kind of feel it now and we're not even touching… anyway, it's like, the hair stands up on my neck and I feel alert and al—"

"You feel like electricity is shocking you to the core, but it's good and powerful and deep all at the same time. Like your heart gets a little kick and your skin tingles and your breath picks up?"

She felt it, the way she was talking, like she took my words and made them better. I felt my eyes pulled into her and I just wanted to drown in her forever

"Like you could just block out the entire world, like nothing you've ever felt with anyone else you've ever touched right? Like there's something going on and I don't even know what but it thrills me and scares the shit out of me and—"

"Can I kiss you?"

I didn't even register what I was saying before the words were out of my mouth, but I realized I wanted nothing more than her lips in that moment. I wanted it so, so bad and all I could think about was her saying yes.

I was already leaning towards her so when I saw her breath rush out between her parted lips and her head nod slowly, all I could do was bridge the gap between us.

As our lips met, the spark was there, of course it was there… it shot though my whole body, and I felt more alive than I'd ever felt before, but the kiss was so much more than I expected. Her lips were wet and soft and they slid across mine, gentle and chaste and it was the fucking greatest thing in the entire world. I slid my hand along her jaw, holding her neck steady as I deepened the kiss, not even enough to be inappropriate for a first kiss, but still enough. Enough that my heart slammed into my chest and I felt my veins singing underneath my skin. Our breaths came out in pants and mixed between us as I backed off her parted lips slightly, pressing my forehead to hers and breathing her air.

All at once I felt like I could both stay here forever and that this would never be enough. I would never have enough of this woman, never quench this desire.

Suddenly she took me by surprise as she reached up and sucked my bottom lip in between her lips, and I felt my whole body jerk and respond to the sensation. I'm not even sure what sound came out of my mouth, but it was somewhere between a grunt and a moan. I was beyond caring. I kissed her fiercely, sliding my tongue along her lips and returning the favor to her top one. Her hands were in my hair and my fingers wove into hers as I tilted her head back and let my tongue dip into her mouth.

She tasted exquisite. Like wine and scotch and something sweet that managed to hold its own against the overpowering flavors of the alcohol. So good, yet nothing prepared me for the moan that came as I sucked her full lip into my mouth.

It was low and sexy and it shot straight to my core, pulling my already wound up body to a tee and urging me on. But I knew I had to stop soon. I knew that I wanted this to last, that taking advantage of this moment would not help out in the future. And I wanted to know her.

I pulled back slightly, resting my head against hers as our noses brushed and panting breaths mixed.

"Bella… we should stop." I was slightly embarrassed with how out of breath I sounded.

"Oh. Okay. You're right, I'm so sorry. That was so stupid. I'm sorry."

I was in such a different mindset than her, that it took me longer than it should have to realize she was upset. And then I was just confused again.

"Bella what the fuck are you apologizing for? That was the greatest kiss of my life. Of anyone's life I'd bet… why are you upset?"

This woman baffled me, but as I met her eyes and saw the happiness there, I knew that whatever the problems were, we were going to get through them.

"Oh you just… said stop, and I didn't want to make you feel…" she tapered off as she saw the look on my face, and I could only imagine what she saw there.

Bewilderment would be a good guess.

"Make me feel?"

Estatic? Horny? Like my cock was about to bust out of my zipper?

"You know… like you had to kiss me because you felt sorry for me or something. I don't know, forget it…" she said in a small voice.

Something clicked into place with her little freak out, something I should have caught onto by now but hadn't because I was an idiot. She may act confident, and square her shoulders, but she really wasn't, and I planned to do everything I could for the rest of my life to make her never doubt herself again.

Her face was turned away from me, so I took her chin in my hand and forced her to meet my eyes. Her brown baubles almost broke me from the sadness I saw there.

"Bella? Whatever you're thinking right now, you are completely and disturbingly wrong. I kissed you because I wanted to. Because you make my body come alive under your finger tips and my heart race from just eye contact. I'm on this show because my sister is an evil pixie with magical persuasive powers, and I never ever thought I'd be thanking her, but that's exactly what I'm doing tonight, because I would have never met you without this stupid as fuck TV show."

Her lips quivered as she stared at me, and then they were on me again and I couldnt even think with the way she made me feel.

Our kiss is slower this time, and I let myself get lost in it, sinking into the way I felt about this woman so fast.

I pulled back quickly and cradled her face in my hands.

"Will you spend the day with me tomorrow?" I asked like little boy asking his mother for candy.

_Please say yes. _

"Am I allowed to do that? It's a day off right?"

"Yes exactly! Just us.. no cameras, no competitors.. let me cook you breakfast and you can make lunch, and we'll share dinner duties, and we can watch a movie, or take a nap, or I don't even fucking care but just come to my place tomorrow morning, it would be so, so great to just be with you without having to read a line every thirty seconds."

"Slow down there, you never told me if I was allowed to do that!" she giggled while her eyes sparkled with happiness.

I leaned down until my parted lips hovered around her earlobe before whispering, "Do you care?" into her ear before pulling her lobe into my mouth.

"Mmm nope." She breathed before pulling back and beaming at me. "So breakfast then?"

"Breakfast." I smiled, and then, just because I could, I reached back in to kiss her more.

"So I better go, if I'm going to be MIA tomorrow, I should probably put in a little time tonight." She sighed, and I tried not the pout like a kid when his new toy was taken away.

"Mm if you must."

"Goodnight Edward."

"See you in the morning bobbles."


	8. Opening Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Bachelor.

* * *

The next morning, I was up before the sun, maniacally checking the kitchen for breakfast supplies. I knew how to whip up a fairly good spread since it was a Cullen Men tradition to cook for Ma, but I realized I didn't know what Bella liked.

It could definitely be said I was in panic mode.

So, I made a cheese omelet. But then I thought maybe she was allergic to cheese, so I made a plain omelet. That seemed boring to me, so I proceeded to make a ham, ham and cheese, spinach, spinach and ham, spinach and cheese, spinach peppers and ham, and a variety of omelets.

1 hour, 2 cartons of eggs, and 5 cups of coffee later, I realized I couldn't just feed her an omelet. I had promised a breakfast spread.

And so followed the bacon, and the cinnamon rolls, and the gravy and hashbrowns. By the time the sun was fully up, the kitchen looked like a demolition area and my hair looked like I had just been released from the insane asylum. _Jesus._

This girl was going to drive me insane.

I tried to clean up the disaster area that was the kitchen but halfway through I heard a tapping at my door and cursed under my breath.

Shit. I was still in my fucking pajama pants.

I ran to let her in and tried to ignore the fact that I was pretty sure I was blushing.

When I opened the door, all thoughts of the kitchen disaster went out of my mind. She just looked so... beautiful. She was standing just to the side of the door on the front porch, smiling shyly and bouncing on her feet. She wore a simple long sleeved shirt and jeans that should be illegal for what they were doing to my inner thoughts. I smiled widely as I opened the door better and saw that she was holding two thermoses.

"I brought coffee," she smiled nervously and I just stood there grinning like a damn idiot.

Her eyes traveled down from my stupid grin to take in the fact that I was wearing a T shirt and sleep pants and a beautiful blush spread across her cheeks as she snapped her eyes back to my face. It made me feel a little less like a dumb ass, but not much.

"Shit bobbles, sorry... I'm just standing here. Please come in," I laughed as I held the door open for her. She walked past me and looked around as I shut the door. I suddenly remembered what a disaster this morning had been and scrambled to explain before she took one look at how insane I was and ran in the other direction.

"Look bobbles.. so, I didn't know if you liked cheese ok? And that makes omelets really hard to figure out because whether or there's cheese really changes things and I wasn't even sure if you wanted ham or spinach or both and I may have taken my frustration out on the kitchen so before yo-"

"Is there bacon?" She broke me off of my rant and I looked up to see her grinning widely at me, probably trying not to laugh at me.

"Yeah," I chuckled. "There's bacon."

"Good." she said and walked into the kitchen. I just shook my head and followed her.

We sat down on the bar stools at the island where I'd layed out the results of my morning of stress cooking. It looked like we were about to have a meal for the entire cast instead of just us.

"Were you expecting someone else?" she asked and I fought down the urge to smack my forehead with my palm.

"Ugh no... I just wanted to get it right and..."

I looked up as I heard her begin laughing and couldn't help the sheepish grin that spread across my face, but she quickly reassured me.

"Edward... it's okay really." She smiled again and it looked a little less nervous. Like she wasn't about to bolt from my insanity, which was really all I could ask for at this point. But what she said next seemed to soothe my frazzled state immediately.

"Like, you don't _know_ how nervous I was before coming here this morning, and I've been here all of 5 minutes and I feel so much better."

I laughed and smiled down at her, relieved she was feeling comfortable.

"Well.. I'm glad my anxiety could make you feel more comfortable bobbles," I winked, loving the blush that covered her cheeks.

I was thinking a new major goal in my life might be procuring the sight of that blush. It also served to remind me of her reaction to my state of dress, and I quickly told her I'd be right back before running up stairs to change into jeans and a pull over, telling her to go ahead and grab whatever she wanted to eat.

When I got back downstairs, I joined her, pulling my stool closer to hers and fixing my own plate. We ate breakfast and fell into easy conversation. It was like the tension from the past two days was nowhere to be found, and I found myself falling deeper and deeper into everything that was Bella. The girl was a force to be reckoned with when she smiled.

Occasionally, our knees would bump together or our legs would touch as we talked, and every time she would smile at me, knowing that most of the time it was my fault and not accidental. Oh well. We played twenty questions, and I laughed at stories of her childhood clumsiness, while she returned the favor, laughing at my tendencies towards being a "momma's boy." I really didn't have an argument there.

As we both ate our fill of the giant spread, we decided to clean the kitchen together, her insisting that it was the least she could do after I made a total of 11 omelets. She counted.

It was so surprising to me how much more at ease she seemed without the cameras around, and as we stood at the sink, me washing dishes and her drying, I asked her about why she was on the show, wondering if her story was similar to mine.

"So you said you were here because your family?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes before looking down at the dish in her hands.

"Yeah... They worry about me. It was my mom mostly. I just think she wanted me to put myself out there again..."

The look in her eyes told me there was more to the story, and I momentarily debated pushing the topic. But I wanted to _know_ her, everything about her. So I asked, hoping she'd let me in.

"Did something happen?"

She sighed,"My ex... it's a long story, and it's taken me a long time to come to terms with it, but it was basically an abusive relationship."

My gut clenched as I thought about this beautiful, fragile woman undergoing anything that would constitute abuse. Inside my head, my mind raged and my temper flared at just the thought of the man behind the sad look in her eyes and the cause, but I stamped down the rioting emotions, trying to be supportive for her story.

"We met in high school. I told you earlier I went to live with my dad junior year? Well his buddy's son was pretty much the only person I knew from previous visits. It started off fine enough... he was a friend and he really helped with the transition. Now looking back, it's easy to see how he limited my socialization, choosing who to introduce me to and who we hung out with. I don't know… I was young and lonely."

I reached over and grabbed her hand, silently encouraging her to go on. She met my eyes briefly and blushed before intertwining our fingers. My heart picked up at a faster rhythm.

"I've never had the best confidence in myself. It was so easy to fall into a relationship with Jake. He was familiar and he wanted it... it didn't really take any effort or putting myself out there on my part. I was a coward."

I squeezed her hand. "I'm absolutely positive that isn't true."

She gave me a timid smile and took a deep breathe.

"It got really bad when I went away to college. He wanted me to go the community school near our home town, but I was determined to get out of Forks. It was the first inclination I ever had to be scared of him."

I squeezed my eyes shut and asked her the question that was festering in my mind.

"Did he hurt you?"

"Not physically," she said, and the pain in her eyes kept my jaw tight as no relief flooded through me.

"He was just... so controlling. And he would lash out... He pretty much had a say in everything I did, and when something didn't go his way it would be my error, my fault. It was my junior year in college when I noticed how bad it'd gotten. I didn't have any friends outside of him, never went anywhere he didn't have a say in. I was miserable."

"Bella I'm so..."

"No," she cut me off. "I don't really deserve pity for it. Even then I never left. I just took it, everything he gave. It took finding out he was cheating on me for 6 months before I ended it the summer before my senior year at UDub."

I looked over at her and couldn't resist pulling her into me. My arms wrapped around her snugly and she tensed before sighing and melting into my chest, wrapping her arms around my waist. We were quiet for a moment before I pulled back just enough to put my forehead against hers.

"Bella," I said quietly, and I waited until her eyes met mine before I continued.

"This may be obvious, but I'll go ahead and say it: I really like you. Really, _really_ like you. And I get that you're kind of hesitant, which I can't really blame you for given the circumstances and what you just told me. But you have to believe me; I would never treat you that way. And I'm so… just… angry that you went through that and that it's affected you. But thank you so much for opening up and telling me."

She smiled a small smile before leaning up to kiss my cheek quickly. I couldn't stop the grin the found my face, but she quickly sighed before turning back to the dishes.

"I think I owe you an apology."

"Oh?" I asked, having no clue what she could possibly have to apologize for. Except maybe revoking my man card in a record breaking amount of time, but then… I suppose that was freely given.

"I just… you're not what I expected at all. And I think I was horrible to you in a misguided effort to protect myself from who I thought you were. From the very moment I met you I was fighting what was between us, but I've just been… ugh."

She grimaced and put the last plate up before sneaking a look out of the corner of her eye at me. I was still grinning.

"Can we start over?" she asked, turning to me and offering her hand for a handshake with a smile.

"No," I said, taking a step closer to her. Confusion flashed across her face before I took another step and swiftly captured her lips with mine. I was smiling into the kiss, but as her soft lips slid across my own, my grin fell off and I sunk into the feeling of just… us. It was the same draw between us that always seemed present, just magnified. Like the world condensed to the pull between our bodies.

She sighed and wound her hands around my neck, sliding one into the hair at the nape of my neck as mine slid around her waist. It felt fucking fantastic.

I slowed the kiss and leaned back, smirking at her pout and the blush that subsequently spread across her cheeks.

"No, we can't start over. Because then I might have to wait to kiss you again, and I really, _really_ like kissing you."

Her eyes brightened and a grin spread across her lips before she leaned in close to me, her breath washing over me and making my stomach tighten as she whispered in my ear.

"I really, _really_ like kissing you too. Also I really, _really_ like you."

I laughed at her mocking of my use of the word really and grabbed one of her hands, pulling her into the living area.

"Come on bobbles. I promised you quality entertainment, and so far, I think it's only been at my expense."

She laughed and followed me, and as we sat down on the couch side by side, I let myself bask in the carefree atmosphere of the room.

We flipped through the movies available for download, arguing over what to watch and it was so… easy. We just clicked.

After finally settling on some movie with Johnny Depp and Angelina Jolie at Bella's insistence, we sank down further into the over-sized couch, my arm wrapped around her shoulders and her head on my chest. I sighed at the position but just as we got comfortable Bella looked up at me with a sly grin.

"I promise Edward. You'll really_, really_ like it." She laughed, and I promptly stuck my tongue out at her.

"You know bobbles, I don't think I'm quite comfortable enough to sit through two hours of this Depp guy."

She pouted playfully, but quirked an eyebrow at my no doubt mischievous look. Before she could ask, I had us rearranged, spreading out my body on the couch and using her lap as a pillow.

"Ugh," she grunted while laughing. "Your head is heavy."

I was about to move, but she quickly smirked, "must be all that make up they have you wearing."

I laughed and playfully nipped at her leg as she giggled. She had started running her hand through my hair, furthering my desire to never move ever again.

"Tough bobbles. I'm quite comfy."

She just smiled at me and rolled her eyes before snuggling down into the couch, still playing with my hair.

Yeah, it was totally worth having to watch Johnny Depp.

* * *

**So... they're getting along!**

**Haha the breakfast fiasco actually happened to me. The first night I spent at my fiance's apartment... I woke up to the smell of bacon, and subsequently found he had made like 5 different options and laid out every box of cereal he owned. It was probably when I fell for the dumbass.**

**Also, apologies to Depp fans... He does make a fine pirate.**

**One more chapter tonight I think...**


	9. Comfortable

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Bachelor

* * *

It was really only an hour into the movie when I fell asleep.

Who could blame me? After spending most of the night stressing about this morning, I was exhausted. Add to that the fact that Bella made the best pillow and was running her hands through my hair soothingly? I never stood a chance.

I was drifting further into oblivion when I felt a tiny poke on my shoulder.

"Edward," Bella whispered, "Your phone..."

And I _did_ hear that my phone was vibrating on the coffee table in front of the couch.

But I was comfortable.

I managed a grunt before rolling further towards her waist, snuggling my head into her lap. So comfortable. I never wanted to move.

But the phone had started buzzing again.

"Edwaaaard, your phone is vibrating."

I just snuggled down further in her lap and whispered, "Well answer it bobbles."

I knew from the way she stiffened that I took her by surprise asking her to answer my phone, but from what she'd told me of her last relationship, I didn't want her to ever have a reason to doubt me. And besides, there was a very short list of people who called me and pretty much all of them knew about my obsession with her except maybe the hospital and they shouldn't be calling anyway.

I felt her body slowly relax and she let out a breath before reaching to answer the phone. I smiled into her waist at how quickly she seemed comfortable around me.

That was, until she jerked back with a squeak.

"Edward, you have to get up! Seriously I can't talk to your MOM! Come on please.."

I cocked an eyebrow and pretended to snore at the same time.

"Asshole," she muttered under her breath as she reached over me for the phone, purposefully jostling my head more than necessary. I just laughed. She was so cute.

"Hello? Honey?" I could hear my mom through the speaker and I burrowed into my nap spot, fulling intending to let Bella handle Esme's crazy.

Okay, so maybe I was being a bit of an ass.

"How are you doing sweetie? Not letting the sluts get you down I hope? Of course those are your words..."

"Um Mrs. Cullen, this isn't actually Edward," Bella muttered, sounding like she wanted to crawl under a rock.

"Oh? Oh! Ohhhhhh," I head Ma coo, and all I could think was that last 'ohhhhh' did not bode well for me, but I figured my mom had already mentioned the 'sluts getting me down', so it couldn't get much worse.

Man, I really underestimate my mom sometimes.

"Oh wow, well doesn't my son work fast!" Esme giggled, and I was pretty sure Bella's blush traveled all the way to where my head lay. I was sorely tempted to check.

"What?! No…no!," she scrambled, quick to reassure my mother of our sainthood. I was having a hard time deciding whether I thought the whole situation was was funny or embarrassing.

As Bella continued to ramble, I leaned more towards funny.

"It's not like that... see he made me breakfast, and we cleaned his kitchen, oh wait, backup.. I came over for breakfast, as in: Did. Not. Sleep. Here. Just to eat.. he made omelets, lots of omelets actually, and bacon. And we cleaned dishes, and talked.. JUST talked. And now he's napping, but just on the couch.."

I really tried not to laugh at Bella's rambling, but she sounded so flustered and cute.

"Darling, darling, calm down!" Esme laughed, "I was just picking on my son. I would like to think I raised him better than that anyway, though I would have also thought I taught him not to sleep when he was entertaining guests! Give him a smack for me."

"Gladly," I heard Bella respond, and I made the mistake of peeking up at her, one eye open... just in time to see her thump me on the forehead.

"Shit bobbles! That's television property you're thumping!" I said while I pouted mockingly up at her.

"Bobbles?" Ma cut in, obviously having heard me. "...is that the name then?"

I laughed at her oblivious act. She knew exactly who she was talking to.

"Um no ma'am, its Bella, Isabella Swan, but just Bella."

"Ahh I see," she said, "Well it is just _so_ nice to meet you Bella dear. I do hope my son has been a good boy?"

My mother was so ridiculous sometimes, but nothing prepared me for when Bella played right along with her.

"Nope, he's been terrible. I think you should punish him!"

My mouth flew open and I pinched her side. She didn't know how much trouble she could get me into, regardless of my status of a fully independent grown man. I reached for the phone before it was too late.

"Hey, give me that," I scowled playfully, "you're going to pay for that one bobbles."

I brought the phone up to my ear, ready to face Esme's joy and wrath as I relaxed back into Bella's lap. She started running her fingers through my hair, again.

"Hiya ma."

"Edward!," she practically squealed. "Oh she sounds lovely. That's her right, your bobbles? I'm so happy for you!"

"Yes that was her," I said, laughing at the surprised look on Bella's face. She _had_ to know I'd told my mom about her.

I continued to listen to my mom ramble about our impending joy before the conversation turned to the show. She'd known I had today off filming and how much I was looking forward to it, and she sympathized with how I was enjoying just being around Bella, sans cameras.

I sighed and looked up at bobbles again, thinking about how I was going to maneuver around the whole farce of a show. I really hated Alice sometimes. Esme was rambling on in my ear about how she really didn't see the point of sticking around now that I'd found someone, and as much as I agreed with her, it wasn't an option.

"I know mom, but I'm contractually obligated to film every episode, I would if I could... trust me."

Bella looked down at me, smiling sadly as I'm sure her thoughts were turning to my impending show-duties as well.

"But you know, as much as I hate the show and the premise behind it... and the make up... I'd do it all over again if I got to meet bobbles every time."

I was speaking to my mom as I spoke, but I made sure I was looking at Bella, making sure she knew what I thought of the show. Even if we'd been over it earlier, I wanted to ensure that she knew I didn't view her as one of them. They were competitors and it was a game. But whatever was between Bella and I, it was real.

She bent down and ran her lips over my cheek.

I started playing with the ends of her hair as I listened to Esme ramble on about our future children and Christmas plans. I just smiled and let her talk.

"Now you tell that girl I fully expect to meet her, and SOON Edward, don't make me drag myself to your set because I will!"

I laughed at the image of Esme showing up at the mansion and demanding to see Bella, but that reminded me that she'd just had one of her check in's with her specialist and the image quickly evaporated.

"How are you mom, any news?"

"Oh you know how it is baby," she replied flippantly, "same as always. I'm sticking around."

I sighed at her nonchalance that had become so standard for her.

"You say that every time, what does the doctor say?"

We talked a bit about her last appointment, and while I hated having to drag the medical terms out of her, the doctor in me couldn't quite settle with a 'he said I was fine'. We ended the call, and I promised to get her Bella's number and to call my sister. She reminded me once again that if Bella ever had any problems with me she'd personally enact justice. As I hung up, I remembered Bella's little tattle tale act and grinned up at her.

Her eyes were wide but I had plans for her.

"I believe I owe you some payback."

And before she could even attempt to get away, I was tickling her.

I pulled her down into the giant couch, flipping us and covering her squirming legs with mine while I attacked her rib cage. She was squealing and laughing and letting out what could only be called snorts but she still looked so beautiful.

"Ah ah little girl, this is what happens to tattle tales," I said as I showed no mercy. She was completely underneath me, squirming and gasping and begging for me to stop before she peed. It was hilarious.

"Ahhh Edward stop! Seriously please..."

"Say you're sorry," I laughed, enjoying the girlish giggles coming from her.

"Ahhh I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'll never tattle on you again!"

I smiled in victory. "I'll stop on one condition."

At this I slowed my attack, running my hands along where I'd just been tickling, and taking in her disheveled appearance and panting beneath me. The electricity surged around us as our eyes locked and I felt my entire being narrow down into the infinitesimal space between our lips.

"Hmm?" she breathed, her face millimeters from mine and her eyelids dropping slightly. She wasn't the only one breathing heavily.

"Kiss me?" I murmured, and she responded with, "You don't really have to ask," before bringing her lips to mine.

This kiss was so different from the ones we'd shared so far. With me on top of her, both of us lying there, the intensity skyrocketed and I couldn't help the way my entire body reacted to this girl. It was instinct.

My arms caged her into the couch as I attempted to hold most of my body weight off hers, but she quickly pulled me onto her as I deepened the kiss, hungry for just _more_ of her. Fuck, I wanted to devour her.

I heard her moan as the length of her body pressed against mine, and a thrill shot through me when I heard how much I was affecting her. I'm sure she could tell how she affected me since the evidence was currently pressed against her hip. I was extremely glad I'd changed into jeans instead of the much more revealing pajamas I'd worn earlier.

She pushed her little body into mine, craving more contact, and I responded in kind. The air was thick around us as we both gave in to the sensation. I felt completely out of control, like I had never felt in my entire life. I couldn't get enough of her.

I pulled away, gasping for breath but unwilling to detach my lips from her skin. She started kissing my neck, leaving a trail of white hot electricity to my ear where she sucked on my earlobe. I felt it in my knees.

"Mmm Bella, We should.." I gasped, her breath sending goose bumps across my skin as my whole body shuddered. I was lost.

Her head dropped to my shoulder as she panted and I ran my fingers through her hair again.

"I can't think straight when I'm kissing you, even touching you..."I said honestly while trying to reign myself back in. "Just... I don't want to rush this, you know?"

I looked up at her and I could see everything in her eyes. We both knew this was something worth waiting for. That we could be great together, and that it would be so worth it.

"I know."

"Hmm good," I breathed as I dropped down to kiss her collar-bone.

"Because you'll probably have to remind me again."

I was just being honest, and she just laughed at me and asked, "You gonna be okay there?"

"Mmm just give me a minute." I hummed into her skin before relaxing into the couch, half laying on it, half squishing her. I loved it.

"Besides," I added with a smirk, "it's been established that you're really comfy."

We lay there for a while, alternating between watching the end of the movie, talking and kissing every now and then, though nothing ever reached the intensity of earlier. It felt so great to just relax with her though and I tried not to get too carried away with my visions of us years down the road, laying on a couch just like this somewhere in a home we owned. Who was I kidding though? I was totally carried away.

We had been quiet for a while when Bella took a deep breath, drawing my attention to the hesitance in her eyes.

"Edward? Can I ask you something? You don't have to tell me at all if you don't want to, totally no hard feelings or anything.. I mean it's really none of my business anyway come to think of it, you know what, just forget it.. I jus—," I shut her up by capturing her lips with mine, earning a small "Omfh" from her that I could only laugh at. I leaned back after a second though and looked at her.

"Bella, you can ask me anything."

I wanted her to understand that. To know that she didn't need to have this hesitance around me. I wanted us to be open with one another.

"Is your mom okay?"

I sighed and stroked her cheek, not surprised that she would ask about that considering she'd just heard me quiz Ma about it. I took a moment to gather my thoughts, wanting to tell her more than the standard story I told acquaintances that asked about it.

I just wanted her to know me.

"I should have guessed you would have picked up on that, not that its anything you wouldn't know eventually.. just not really first date material," I said, not sure where to start, and her warm eyes smiled down at me before she cocked her head to the side.

"Hmm first date huh? Is that what this is? I'm just in it for the bacon."

I chuckled at her playfulness, but the fact that she was trying to make me feel better by lightening the obviously somber mood wasn't lost on me, not was it taken for granted. Still, I couldn't resist the urge to banter with her.

"Someone is just asking to get tickled again."

She giggled and pushed me away halfheartedly, but I wasn't having that. I pulled her by the waist back into me, wrapping my arm around her while the other went beck to stroking her arm up and down. I kept my eyes on the trail of my hand as I spoke.

"I'm glad you got to talk to her you know? She already knew about you.. I told her about you that first night."

"She seems awesome," she said quietly, comfortingly.

"She's the greatest. You're going to love her."

I wondered if she caught on to the long term relationship implications of what I was saying, but from the way she snuggled closer to me and smiled, I thought that she probably did. I took a deep breath before spilling it all.

"She's just.. she was diagnosed with leukemia 6 years ago. She's so strong you know? She swore she'd never let it get her down, but it's been getting worse. And you know, as a doctor, I see this strong woman who is battling this illness that should have taken her a while ago. But as her son, I just see my mom... sick. And you know it sucks Bella, I just.. I want you to know her. I want her to get everything she wants, and while she may obsess about grand babies and weddings and seem crazy most of the time, I love her so much and... shit I'd take all of that any day for her to get better."

I hadn't meant to spill quite as much emotional turmoil as I had, but I couldn't find it in me to regret opening up to her, though my heart broke when I saw that Bella had tears in her eyes. I pulled her towards me, until our foreheads were pressed against one another, just breathing each other in. Eventually I pulled back slightly until I met her eyes.

"Told you it wasn't really first date material," I whispered, offering her a small smile.

She smiled right back at me as she leaned forward and whispered, "and I told you, I was only here for the bacon."

I laughed and pulled her into a strong kiss before I pulled away again.

"You're amazing, you know that?"

"As are you."

"Thanks bobbles."

"Mm," She said as she leaned in to kiss me. A little while later I pulled back to look at her, fighting a smirk.

"It's probably a good thing I told you about mom, because I have some news."

"That would be?"

"I've been informed that I must procure your number so that she can call you directly to, and I quote 'check up on her napping hooligan of a television star' son."

She laughed with me before narrowing her eyes and smirking.

"Are you sure this isn't just some indirect way for you to get my number Edward? All you had to do was ask."

I laughed and poked her in the side before kissing her... again.

"Trust me," I murmured against her lips,"you weren't leaving here without giving me your number."

* * *

**So, sorry if there are any blaring mistakes anywhere here... It's late but I'm going ahead with the post. I'll get on tomorrow and run it through for edits.**

**In other news... The number of visitors to this story keeps growing and it's blowing my mind! (and okay, maybe my ego a little bit heh)**

**Anyyyywho, thanks for reading. Special thanks to the reviewers and followers because that's just awesome.**

**Also, to the guest reviewer that spoke about encouraging reviews helping morale... you're totally right, and thanks :D**

**until next time!**


End file.
